The Atlantian Trunk
by MidnightWaterLily
Summary: Girl finds an ancient trunk containing her mysterious heritage and information that could possibly change Atlantis…forever. ShepherdxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Atlantian Trunk**

**Summery: Girl finds an ancient trunk containing her mysterious heritage and information that could possibly change Atlantis…forever. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and places that are not part of the TV shows on the sci-fi channel – Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis **

**Chapter One: The Trunk**

Far away in the darkness of the old attic, hidden by a veil of cobwebs sat the old family trunk. It was an unspoken understanding that no one was to touch the trunk; but once in awhile, when no one was at home, Enya snuck up the creaky attic stairs and studied the old mysterious writing that was carved into the antique wood and almost illiterate underneath the layers of dust that had collected over the years.

"We're so sorry about your uncle, dear." An older woman relayed to her as she filed past in the line to view the corpse.

Enya simply smiled and nodded. She felt that she should try to look sad – but it almost seemed sinful to pretend to be sad over a death when you didn't even know the person who had died – besides an occasional birthday card or letter at Christmas. The only thing truly sad about it for Enya; was that Uncle Mort had been her last living relative. Her parents had been killed in a small engine plane crash in New Zealand on their anniversary trip just a few months after she had turned 19. That was four years ago.

Now Enya taught Ancient Civ. And Ancient Languages at a university in Colorado – where she had grown up.

After the viewing was over, Aunt Kath pulled her aside.

"Thank you for coming today – I know that we haven't really kept in touch with your family. That's why this is so strange –" She pulled an envelope out of her purse. "Mort made me promise to give this to you when he died. He never mentioned it before and told me that it was to be kept quiet. So here you are."

Enya took the envelope and examined it in the dim light of the funeral home. There were no markings – no name on it. Had her Uncle left her money? Or maybe some old pictures of their family.

The seal was difficult to rip, and the envelope split more than she had intended. Inside was simply a wad of papers – also yellow. Unfolding them revealed a carefully script document:

**The McKnight Family History. **

Was sprawled across the top.

_That's all? _ Enya refolded the paper disappointedly. She had expected something exciting after the bit about 'keeping it quiet'. It was probably only boring documentation about how her family had migrated to England from Egypt and then came over to America.

"Just old documents." Enya answered the question in her aunt's expectant eyes.

"Ah well. I've done my deed and given it to you at least. I have to get going – my sister has a dinner planned for us. Have a good drive back."

"Thank you. Take care." They exchanged a meaningless hug and Enya headed out to her Aztek. She threw the letter on the passenger seat and didn't give it another thought.

The next morning it got buried underneath piles of maps and books for school, and fell under the seat when she took them back out.

"Good morning, Enya." The girl at the main office called as she headed towards her class room. "There's a package here for you."

"Alright Anne. I'll pick it up on my way out."

It was a long day in the class room – mostly just proctoring midterms. The exciting part of teaching about Ancient times would not happen again until after Christmas break. Her family had always been interested in ancient culture, Egypt and migration. By the time the last class had let out she had such a throbbing head ache that she got to her car and started it before realizing that she had forgotten the package. She shuffled back in and unlocked the office.

The huge box on the floor had her name on it. It was so large that she had trouble lifting it. Figuring that it was probably something for the curriculum she plopped down on the floor and cut the box open. As soon as she saw the wooden chest inside, her jaw dropped and she stared at it. Not wanting to open the mysterious forgotten heirloom until she was in her own home – where she could soak it in and explore it, she lifted it onto a dolly and wheeled it out to her car.

She brought the trunk inside her small house without bothering with her books and un-graded papers.

Once she had it sitting in her living room, Enya sat and stared at the trunk – letting the fact that it now belonged to her slowly sink in.

After a few minutes she got up and took the dusting spray out from under the sink and carefully cleaned the outer wood. The symbols that appeared were ones she had never seen before – they were like hieroglyphs, but they weren't. There were also images of strange constellations that she had never seen before.

Now that everything else was done – she took a deep breath and unbolted the lid – after this moment she would never again need to wonder what this trunk held. Would it be boring, or a treasure worth all her years of curiosity?

The lid creaked and light poured in – catching on a bit of metal laying at the bottom. Her imagination soared – could it be loot from an old pirate adventure? Reaching in – all she found was a simple ring – with one strange mark on it. Everything else was papers. She wondered if the letter she had never bothered to read would explain all of this. She slid her slippers on and headed out to the car.

**A/N: Stargate Atlantis WILL come in the next chapter. Chapter two to follow soon. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2: SGC

**Chapter Two:**

**The McKnight Family History**

_10,000 years ago our family lived on a distant planet in another galaxy called Aryion…_

"What?" Enya said aloud. "This sounds like Star Wars or something." She leaded through the pages – spotting her name on the back one –

_**Dear Enya,**_

**_As the last and youngest relative of the McKnight family I am shipping you the trunk and these documents containing all the information about our history. I know it's shocking – but it's true! Please read them all and take up the family strength._**

_**Your Uncle,**_

_**Mortimer**_

Enya sat stunned for a moment. Had her uncle gone crazy in his dying days and made this all up? She touched the pages as if they carried a contagious disease. But perhaps…was she crazy to read it – simply to see what it said?

She cautiously picked up the first page again and scanned it. The gist of it was that her family had immigrated from a planet called Aryion – to a city called Atlantis because come weird enemy was destroying them. When Atlantis was about to be submerged by water they left and came to earth. The last name McKnight was made up – along with their European history.

Enya truly believed that her uncle was crazy at this point and put the letter in the trunk, locked it, and shoved it 'out of sight, out of mind'.

A week later – on her way back from an early ending day at school – Enya spotted the local library – a favorite sanctuary of hers, and decided to stop in.

It was mostly empty – perfect for browsing. A man maybe in his early 30s, with brown hair and glasses was sitting with a stack of books at one table. Enya checked him off as a geek, and headed for the World History section – which contained at least ten books that she had recommended to the library – knowing that her students would at least get a good use out of them.

Displayed on top – a book about Atlantis caught her eye. She timidly moved toward it. Soon she was emerged in it and headed to the table – sitting across from the geek – who glanced at her and went back to his books.

When she had finished all of her book, her interest was caught and she asked the passing librarian if she could recommend any good books containing information about Atlantis.

The woman returned with a stack.

"Excuse me – I can't help but ask, what got you interested in Atlantis?" The geek pushed his glasses further up his nose and leaned forward with curiosity.

Enya blushed – embarrassed by the truth.

"I guess you could say that my uncle has a crazy interest in Atlantis, and I wanted to find out what it was all about."

"Do you need any help with your study? I know a thing or two about the lost city if you need anything."

"Really? That's so weird. I thought I was an oddball to be into this."

The man laughed. "Not quite. I know a few people who believe Atlantis really existed."

"Adults? _Believing _in Atlantis" Enya raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah – sure. I'm actually supposed to meet up with some friends and Brandisher's Steak House. If you want to tag along – they'd be interested and able to help you too."

"No that's ok. I don't want to intrude."

"Hey – no problem. Come along. By the way, I'm Daniel." He stuck his hand out.

"Enya McKnight, nice to meet you."

At Brandisher's Steak Place, Daniel led them back to a table that he told her was 'the usual' for him and his friends. Around the table already sat a large muscular man with a weird gold thing on his head, a pretty blonde woman, and a younger man who was kind of cute.

"Enya, these are my co-workers, Dr. Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Daniel introduced her. "Everyone, this is Enya. She has an interest in Atlantis."

As they sat down the SG-1 team exchanged looks that Enya missed. They were all thinking the same thing – what was her interest in it, why, and how much did she know?

After ordering, Daniel dove right in. "So tell us what you know about Atlantis.

Enya felt a little uncomfortable talking to all these people about a place they almost seemed to think really existed. She cleared her throat nervously. "Well, pretty much just from that kids movie that came out a few years ago – the myth says that some ancient world or city was submerged under water. That's about it." She shrugged, and noticed that the girl – Sam, seemed to relax a little after what she said.

"So what got you interested in it?" Jonas asked.

"She told me her uncle was crazy about it." Daniel told him.

"How so?" Jonas asked.

Enya sighed and decided to tell the strangers the whole thing. If they believed in Atlantis then they shouldn't find her story all that odd.

"My Uncle just died – and he left me all these documents and a trunk full of things. The documents say that my family is from Atlantis. The paper said something about how the city was sinking and they evacuated to earth and made up a normal earth history to blend in." She told them. To her surprise, all of them were leaning forward with interest. Were these people as whacked as her uncle?

"What was in the trunk?" Sam asked.

"A weird ring and some more documents; I didn't read those papers. I was getting a little…quizzical about the whole thing."

"Do you think we should take her to SGC?" Daniel asked.

"We should at least ask the general about it. I think it's worth some looking into." Sam told him, still looking at Enya, who shrunk back feeling like a newly discovered bug under a microscope.

"Take me where?" She asked.

"Umm…we need to talk to…our boss. We think that we might have some more information to give you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go call Jack." Sam excused herself, taking out her cell phone. She left one very confused, and three somewhat excited people at the table.

**A/N: Hope you liked that. More coming soon! Thanks for the reviews, please continue to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Introduction

**Chapter Three: The Introduction**

When Sam returned she looked excited. "We have a heads up from Jack. We can take her to the base as soon as we're done here, but he's a little ticked that he wasn't invited tonight. He's threatening to cancel our fishing day at his cabin as punishment."

The others seemed to find this amusing.

"What's 'the base'?" Enya asked.

"Let's just say that we work for the Air Force. We'll explain everything when we get there." Daniel told her. She nodded and pushed her questions to the back of her mind. The conversation was pleasant – everyone seemed interested and interesting to talk with.

When dinner was over everyone piled into their cars and followed Daniel to Cheyenne Mountain. Enya's curiosity peaked at the sight of armed guards and the metal door that hid the SGC as she followed the procession of cars.

Inside an older man in uniform was waiting in a conference room. He was holding a stack of paper containing all the information he had been able to find on this girl in a half an hour. As the five filed in, Jack nodded in greeting.

"Hey kids." As they all took seats Jack leaned toward Daniel to whisper, "She's a cutie."

Daniel didn't blush. He hadn't really thought about her in that way. Looking across table he noted that Jack was right – she was attractive – if not a few years too young for him. She was slim and fairly tall. He pale skin was flushed a pretty pink around her soft face. Her bright green eyes snapped with interest and her long dirty blonde hair was piled into a loose bun with a few stray strands curling around her face.

"So – you're interested in Atlantis, and your uncle claims that you're originally from there." Jack stated. Enya nodded, a little nervous. "And all this McKnight stuff about England…?"

"My uncle said that it was all made up to hide the truth." Enya told him.

"I see." Jack leafed through the papers. "You show a pretty impressive educational background. In fact, it seems that you would make a perfect pair with someone I know." He sent an evil smile at Daniel, who ignored him. He'd let the young guys at Atlantis go hormone crazy – if she got sent."

"You could be helpful with your social skills and some of your history knowledge. She should probably be tested for the ancient gene." Jack noted.

"Would you mind explaining all this to me, sir?" Enya asked.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Oh. That. Yeah, here's the deal; we're a separate organization through the United States Air Force. We have a device used for space travel to other planets called a Stargate. Atlantis really exists and we have a base there too. Our mission is to make contact with foreign people and try to gather new technology. We think that you could be helpful to our team. SG-1 here is our main team on earth. They'll fill you in on whatever you have questions about."

Enya felt like her brain would explode like an overloaded computer. Stargate – space travel – other planets – Atlantis exists….

"I'm going to go tell the medical lab that we'll need a gene test."

"And if I am helpful to you?" Enya asked as he started to walk away.

"We'll send you over to Atlantis." Jack told her in a factual manner, and walked out.

"Hey Enya, I know you probably have a ton of questions, but would it be possible to have a look at some of those things in that trunk of yours?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel! Give her some time to think." Sam scolded him.

"Right." He sat back like a puppy with his tail between his legs.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside the Trunk

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to upload in a while. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Revision: Sorry about the confusion; the guy I've been calling Jonas, I really meant as Cameron Mitchell. I was slightly confused between guys who weren't on the original team. 0.o**

**Chapter Four: **

"She has almost as much of the ancient gene as Shepherd." Dr. Janet told Jack and SG-1.

"This is incredible. Wait till Atlantis hears about this." Daniel said ecstatically, though serious at the same time.

"Yeah about Atlantis – we'll need to contact Weir about her – then we'll go from there. In the meantime, Daniel if she has any useful information about Atlantis. Meet back here tomorrow morning."

Daniel went out to where Enya was staring at the Stargate.

"Pretty cool eh? Don't worry, you get used to it."

"This is all so weird." Enya turned and slid her hands into her pockets. "So what are my results?"

"Very good. You contain a lot of the ancient gene that is used to control things in Atlantis, which means that by touch or even just thinking you'll be able to control a lot of things over there."

"So they're sending me then?"

"They have to contact the head person over there first – but it looks like they will – with your consent of course."

She sighed. It was such a big decision, but such an amazing opportunity. "What would I be doing there?"

"Talking to the teams there, learning about Atlantis and once you catch on they might put you on a team to help them check out planets."

"For how long?"

"If all goes well it would be a long term thing – unless you really hate it." He turned his coffee cup in his hands, wondering if he should press any further, and decided to take a chance – " Do you have any family connections that would make things difficult? I don't mean to press into personal affairs either, but a boyfriend or husband might also make things difficult."

"Then there should be no problem." She smiled, even though the negative answer to all of those questions stung. No family. No boyfriend. No husband.

Daniel drove home wondering how such a pretty girl could still be single.

The next morning Daniel met Enya at her house to look at her documents. When she opened the door, her hair was still damp from showering. She was dressed in a pretty blue polo and khakis.

"Good morning fellow space – traveler." She greeted him, immediately kicking herself for how corny that sounded. Thankfully Daniel smiled, casually easing her feelings.

"Come on in. The trunk is over here." She led him into her living room – where a Billy Joel c.d. was playing. She quickly turned it off – embarrassed to have the music of her solitude time discovered.

Daniel was not paying attention to the music, however – although he had noted the shelves full of books and coffee table spread with papers and a Starbucks coffee cup. His main focus was on the beautifully carved dark stained trunk. He let out a slow whistle.

"You can look through it. Here are the documents that my uncle gave me. I can't make much sense out of it." She handed the envelope over and stood back to watch, slightly skeptical still.

"These constellations might clue in to you ancestors original planet. I'll have to study them back at the base." Daniel ran his hand over the smooth wood and opened the lid. He quickly scooped out the documents inside and studied them closely. Enya smirked, reminded again of how she had labeled him a geek at the library. She had certainly been right.

After awhile Enya walked away to work on grading papers. After about a half an hour of serene silence, Daniel ran into the kitchen, excitedly holding up a document.

"This is _amazing_! Unbelievable really, but its here. Your ancestors left directions on how to make a weapon that will easily kill the wraith. Come on, we have to get this to the SGC."

Enya stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Come on!" Daniel insisted, already pulling on his jacket. Enya quickly scooted her chair back and grabbed her purse. She didn't get why he was making such a big deal out of this. Surely the people in Atlantis had adequate weapons. She climbed in the passengers seat of Daniel's car anyway, and they were off to the alien headquarters once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Atlantis

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 6 will be up soon. **

**Chapter Five: Atlantis**

The rest of SG-1 had already assembled when Daniel rushed in, Enya in tow. Jack and General Landry were standing there casually talking as well.

"What'd you find Danny?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"No really guys, look at this." Daniel spread the directions for the wraith weapon across the table. "Enya's ancestors must have invented this device. It literally break apart the skin and keeps it apart so that the wraith can't automatically heal themselves and pull their un-killable act."

Sam leaned forward and picked up on of the papers. "This is incredible." She breathed in awe.

"Enya, we've contacted Atlantis, and the team heading back on the Daedalus will be glad to make room for you if you decide to go. The thing is – that they'll be leaving in a week, so we need your decision by then."

Enya felt strangely confident and brave. For some reason she suddenly blurted out that she'd go.

"You don't need anymore time to think about it? I mean, you realize how big this is." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll wrap up everything and be ready by – ?"

"Wednesday."

"I'll be here." Enya spent the rest of the day looking over the weapon manual with Sam and Daniel. They felt pretty sure that they would be able to make it with the proper supplies. The only thing that mind end up taking awhile would be to find the exact type of rock they needed, along with a certain crystal that would be the main power source. If they could correctly dial the planet that Enya's family was from, then they might be able to find a good source of supplies there.

Within a week, Enya had sold half of her belongings, packed what she waned to take and stored the rest of it at one of her co-worker's house. She sold her small home and gave in her one week notice to the school. She had also recommended Daniel as a fill in since he already knew a lot about Ancient civ. And all kinds of languages.

By the time the Daedalus arrived over Earth, Enya was no longer nervous, but excitedly edgy. Geared up in an Atlantis uniform, and loaded with the weapons she had just been trained to use, the new member of the expedition looked fresh and ready. Sine if SG-1 was sad to see her go, though Daniel would have never admitted it to Jack.

"Ok. Now they're going to beam you up with your luggage." Dam told her.

"Will it hurt?"

"No. It'll feel, well…it will just feel weird." Daniel told her, at loss for the right description.

"Good bye, good luck!" Sam called.

"Thank you all for everything!" Enya was beamed up before she had time to say anything more.

During the week long trip to Atlantis, Enya spoke with Dr. Weir over the video-phone and was taught a few things by the ship's crew members. It was rather hard to sleep knowing that she was in another galaxy, or even off the face of Earth. She quickly grew impatient to get there.

The following Wednesday however, Enya was beamed into Atlantis, met by a waiting team.

"Hello Enya, its nice to finally meet you in person." The tall uniformed woman stepped forward.

Enya shook her hand. "It's nice to finally be here, Dr. Weir."

"This is our main team, Major John Sheppard, Teyla and Dr. Rodney McKay."

Enya gave them a shy general nod.

"I assume you'll want to settle in, and then I'll have John give you a tour of the city. Your room is this way."

Enya picked up her luggage and followed Elizabeth to a bleak room.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but with a bit of color and your personal things, they really start to feel like home." Weir told her. "I'll have Sheppard stop by in a half hour to show you around."

For fifteen minutes Enya just sat on the cot, and thought about everything that would happen here, and how different it all was. When she jerked back to reality she quickly shoved her clothes, most of them uniforms, and books into the set of drawers and was done by the time Sheppard came.

Major Sheppard was a tall man, with dark hair and some short facial stubble, almost unnoticeable, as if he had missed a day's worth of shaving. Enya guessed that he was maybe 27, maybe a little younger.

"So – where are you from?" He asked as they walked through the hall ways.

"Colorado. Atlantis originally."

"Well. That's not something you read in most family history books."

She smiled. "No, it is not."

"Ah, here we are. This is our lovely medical lab. This is Dr. Carson Beckett, this is our new member, Enya McKnight."

"Pleasure to meet you lass." The cute Scottish accent thrilled Enya. She was instantly taken by the young doctor.

"_Very_ nice to meet you." She said, over enthusiastically.

"Ahem." Major Sheppard cleared his throat. "Moving right along." He quickly walked away from the medical facilities, leading her to his office, to show off all his cool alien equipment.

An hour later the tour was complete and Sheppard and Enya met back with Dr. Weir.

"Oh good, you're just who I need to see. McKay found something he need to talk to you about immediately."


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrong Planet

**Chapter 6: The New World**

Enya and Shepard ran after Dr. Weir to the lab room. There they found McKay completely focused on the screen in front of him.

"All right, here's what I found. Enya and Dr. Jackson were right, this weapon will work with the right supplies. I have decoded these symbols and combined with the information we found in these documents, I'm pretty sure that I found the code for the planet these people came from. If all goes well this means finding _tons_ of stuff from the ancients and everything we need to make weapons like this." McKay rambled at top speed.

"Understood, Rodney. I'll have a team ready to go tomorrow." Weir told him.

"Um, yeah, one thing." Rodney rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Yes Rodney, you'll be on the team." Weir turned again, rolling her eyes. "John, I want you, Teyla and Ronan to go. Check in with Carson and see if he has any interest."

"Got it." Shepard broke off and headed for the medical lab.

Enya lay awake that night wondering what her original home was like. She wished that she could go with the team. Then again…maybe she could! She fell asleep with plans to ask Dr. Weir.

The next morning Enya approached Elizabeth with a bright smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Are you excited about today?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, in fact, I was wondering if I might be able to go with the team – see my original home." Enya crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I'm sorry. I understand your desire to go, but I just can't risk the possibility of putting you at jeopardy." Weir told her.

"Oh, I think Enya could fend for herself pretty well. Plus she'll have a full team of body guards." Shepard vouched for her as he sauntered into the room.

"John, I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you'd be with the team."

"Well, I figured that we just might be missing someone from the team."

"You promise you'll bring her back in one piece?"

"I'll be her own secret service." He smiled. "Weapons and all."

"Well, I guess. Stay safe."

"Oh we will. What's the worst that's happened before." John caught himself. "Never mind, don't answer that." With that the two ran off like kids with a hundred dollars to spend in the candy store.

By midmorning the team was ready to go. Enya had even been given an extra self-defense lesson from her 'body guard'. John had really just pulled off looking like he knew what he was doing. Teyla would have laughed, had she seen his 'macho' efforts. Dr. Beckett had begged out of the mission, saying that he was interested in the planet, but he would go on another day. He had some medical examinations to do, and a bout of the flu spreading across the mainland.

"Alright, here goes nothing." McKay said and stepped through the watery veil of the Stargate.

The rest of the team followed and Enya thrilled through the wormhole.

The planet the spilled out onto was bright and sunny. The Stargate was surrounded by a circle of trees, beyond which everything was hidden.

They moved on, following a worn dirt path. After a few minutes they heard loud shouting and ruckus and war cries. Moving faster they discovered a full-fledged war going on. One side was made up of warriors on horses with bows and arrows, the rest were on foot with spears or a sort of lance. The opposite side seemed much more advanced, using a bow that shot a laser beam. They were high up on the fortress wall, some fighting their enemies on the ground.

The Atlantis team observed for a few minutes, before they were spotted by one of the horsemen, who shouted out something they couldn't understand, and pointed toward them.

Startled, the team quickly turned and ran, as the horses galloped toward them, arrows flying.

"Split up! Enya you're with me." Shepard yelled, diving into the forest. Enya spun to follow him, but the quick change of direction caused her to trip, landing awkwardly on her elbow. Pain shot through her arm, but she pushed herself up and chased after John, finding him hiding behind a bush. Enya dove behind another one and the horseman sped by without seeing them.

John clicked the radio – "McKay – Teyla – Ronan. Come in."

"Pull back to the Stargate!" McKay shouted back.

"On our way." John motioned to Enya to follow and snuck through the woods back to the gate.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked as they regrouped.

"I think we lost them." Rodney panted, but horses hooves began to thunder loudly.

"Dial home!" John demanded.

The wormhole opened just in time and they dove through it.

"What happened?" Weir inquired, rushing over to the team.

"It appears McKay decoded the wrong planet." John accused him.

"Yes, I was just trying to contact you." Zalenka came in. "We were off on our calculations for the code."

"Now you tell us." McKay muttered.

"There was a war going on. We didn't have time to figure out what it was over. They turned on us." Teyla explained.

"All right. I want you all to report to the infirmary." Weir ordered them. "Tomorrow you can try the right code."

**A/N: More soon, my arm was getting tired of typing. Review and let me know what you think please! **


	7. Chapter 7: Injuries and Vouches

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in quite awhile. I've been really busy with work and all. I'm planning on finishing this story up soon, then I have a new Atlantis fic on the way…so keep an eye out for it!**

**Chapter 7: Injuries and Vouches**

"Nice to see you again, Enya." Dr. Beckett clicked his pen and wrote her name at the top of the medical form.

"Hello." Enya was trying her best to sound like everything was fine, but she was on the verge of tears from the pain in her arm.

After checking her temperature and pulse, Carson asked if she was experiencing any pain. Enya couldn't hide it, because sooner or later someone would notice that her arm was incapable of doing anything – as well as slightly mangled.

"A little." She told him, holding up her arm and wincing.

"I should say so, love." Dr. Beckett said after examining it. "No doubt, it's broken."

A half an hour later, Enya left the medical lab, arm in a cast and sling. Her hopes hand sunk to their lowest. The chances of Weir letting her go back out, now that the could be sure of the right planet were slim to none.

"What happened to you?" Shepard asked as he met her in the hallway.

"Small off world accident." She shrugged, trying to make it sound like she knew these things happened all the time.

"You alright?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"It'll heal quickly."

"That's what we like to hear." Shepard said optimistically. As he walked away the same doubts were going through his mind.

"Absolutely not." Weir put her hands down on the table. "I agreed to let her go last time, against my better judgment. Not that I feel she isn't capable, but she is under my responsibility. With a broken arm she'll be even more liable to getting hurt."

"Come on Elizabeth. Can't you imagine how it would be for someone else to see your lost home before you could? Only hearing hand me down stories about the place of your roots?" Shepard argued.

"John, I understand and sympathize, but this is my final word. Once you have checked the planet with your team, Enya may see it."

John sighed and walked out. He broke the news to Enya as gently as he could.

"I understand. I was expecting this." Enya told him.

"I really am sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt either. If we get ourselves caught in a trap, your arm could slow you down. As soon as possible, we'll get you there. Promise."

"Thanks Major Shepard."

"John."

"Thanks John."

"Don't mention it."

Shepard, Ronan, Teyla and McKay stepped out the other side of the gate – onto what they hoped was Aryion.

Around the city towered tall stone castles. Rose vines crept along the columns and crevices. The palaces appeared to be deserted.

"Let's check it out." John ordered.

Inside the castle they found technology that looked similar to that of Atlantis, but a bit less advanced.

"Do we have an all clear?"

"It appears so, but there's a lot more to see, we need to find the materials for the weapons and check out all these devices and –"

"We can do that later Rodney, let's go tell them it's ok first."

Rodney shook his head in aggravation. "Leave us here then."

"We're a team. We stay together. Now let's _go_."


	8. Chapter 8: Take Two

**Chapter 8 – Take Two**

"How was it?" Weir asked.

"Amazing, we could have spent hours there. You have to see the devices and Ancients'-"

"What he _means_ to say, "Shepard cut Rodney off, "Is that it's empty and safe."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Teyla confirmed. "We picked up no readings of life signs."

"All right. You have my permission to bring Enya." Shepard nodded and went to find the girl.

All geared up in uniform and lightly armed, Enya waited to go off-world with the team.

"Ready?" Rodney asked impatiently.

Sheppard looked at Enya, who gave a nod of agreement. "I think we're ready Rodney."

"This is beautiful." Enya breathed in admiration. The old city certainly had elegance about it. No one could argue.

"Okay… so we're looking for this rock with a similar make up to that of…and will melt to form this…" Rodney trailed off as he held out the directions from the trunk as if they were a road map that would show him where to go.

"I'm checking out this castle thing." He told them, heading toward one of the stone structures.

"Where would you like to go?" John asked.

"May as well follow Rodney."

The building had an eerie empty feeling to it. Their foot steps echoed along the hallways. Enya cut off at a large lushly furnished room. The thin rug of royal red bore a similar design to the carvings of the trunk. Tall wooden chairs were set about the room. A smaller room opened off of it. Enya entered to find a bedroom with a tall canopy bed. She poked around and found a few clothes left there.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, holding up a silky dress. "Do you think I could bring this back to Atlantis? It looks like it would fit me."

"I don't think anyone would miss it." John agreed.

"Shepard, come in." Rodney's voice sounded over the radio.

"Go ahead."

"We've found a room that might hold something of significance."

"We'll be right there." Shepard and Enya hurried toward the rest of the team, only to find them waiting outside a sealed door.

"Well? Are you waiting for us to go inside or something?" John asked.

"It's locked. It won't open for anyone."

The Major waved his hand in front of the indicator, which of course, did nothing. Rodney glared at him.

"Just double checking…Hey! Enya, you try. You might have some weird Aryion gene…"

Enya's attempt also failed.

They all stood there for a second before Rodney broke the silence. "Enya, didn't you say something about a ring in the trunk?"

"Yes, I have it back at Atlantis."

"Look at this." He pointed to an imprint in the side of the motion detector. It was the shape of a ring.

"You think- "

"Yes, but now we have to go back to Atlantis yet again."

"You're a genius McKay. Only you would have noticed that." Enya praised him as they headed back.

"Yes well," Rodney started to say smugly, then stopped and looked at her in wonder. "She catches on pretty quickly, eh?" The rest of them just shook their heads and kept walking.

Once they returned with the ring, they found that it fit the mold perfectly and the door slid open. The room in question had bookcases lining its perimeter, and tables here and there. The focus of the room was a case in the center, revealing a large clear gem.

Rodney looked back at his papers before confirming that it was the crystal needed for the weapon. "Now all we need is the rock to melt and shape."

Enya stepped around the case and surveyed the desks, they were all neat and orderly except for one, which held papers tat seemed to have been left in a hurry. An identical drawing of the weapon was sketched on one of them.

"These might explain something." She held up the papers. Rodney stopped poking at the crystal and scanned the documents. Maybe, take them. We need to get this crystal back and run some tests on it."

As Rodney turned back a _whoosh_ sounded overhead. John rushed to the window. "Wraith attack. Let's get out of here!"

"We'll never make it to the gate!" Teyla cried out as she and Ronan ran toward the door.

"Rodney, quit messing with the rock!" McKay ignored orders and finished locking the crystal in a metal box, then ran after them.

Outside two wraith darts crisscrossed overhead. The gate stood several yards away. Enya froze in fear. This was the first that she had ever been in danger of the wraith.

"Back inside." John ordered.

"Ronan, didn't you say something about a ship device?"

"Yes, this way." The small hanger only held three vehicles. John jumped in one and powered it up.

"It has a shield, but no cloak. It's still our only bet." They all piled in and flew out the doors. The wraith darts began to fire, they were half way there…

"Shoot! The power's running out!" As Shepard spoke the ship dropped dangerously low to the ground. "The shield's turning off!"

Another hit caused the ship to strike the ground and skid to stop, only about 10 feet from the gate.

"Run for it!" John opened the doors and they rushed for the gate, beams of deathly energy hitting the ground behind them.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to know what you think of it. Btw; the romance part is coming in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Company

Chapter 9

After filling Elizabeth in on everything that had happened on Aryion, and getting an ok from Carson, the team headed their own ways.

"So what do you think?" Shepard asked. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

Enya thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, no."

"Care to expand on that?"

"I guess I was expecting a strange connection, or a hole to suddenly be filled, but it wasn't. I suppose that I was hoping the hole that my family left would be filled by learning all this stuff about my past or something."

"Some holes can't be filled, I suppose." John stated, moving a little closer to her.

"I suppose so." She tried to smile.

"Well, we should probably both go change out of our work clothes." John suggested, sensing her need to be alone.

"Sounds like a good idea."

_- - - - _

Around 9 p.m. John was walking through the hallways, looking for something to do, when he saw Enya standing on the balcony staring out at the ocean. The dress that she had taken was gracefully billowing out in the breeze, its short train barely on the floor.

"Mind some company?" he asked, walking up to lean on the balcony next to her.

Enya turned to face him, and her sight almost took his breath away. The dress fit her perfectly, following the curves of her body, its silky folds falling at her feet. The light jade color matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was loose about her shoulders, gathering in soft waves.

"You ah…that dress…looks good on you." Shepard stuttered, ripping his gaze from her and back out to the sea.

"Oh! I – I forgot I was still wearing it. I just needed to come up for some fresh air. I feel so silly."

Shepard let out a gentle laugh. "Don't.:"

"So you don't mind then?"

"The company? No."

"Want to go get a cup of coffee or something?" he asked.

They headed toward the cafeteria.

"So what's it like to be here for so long?" Enya asked, her hands circling the mug to absorb its warmth. They were sitting at a table in the empty lunch room.

"Pretty cool for most part. It gets lonely sometimes though." He looked right into her eyes for a few seconds, making her heart skip a beat until she looked down at her coffee, heat rising to her cheeks.

"I'm sure it does." She murmured.

"Hey, how are you at war?" Shepard asked, lightening the conversation by pulling out a deck of cards.

"My dorm mate taught me that my first year of college. We could go on for hours."

John dealt the cards and then began to start the slapping war.

"What was that?" Enya exclaimed, as John slapped and took the pile.

"Don't you slap sevens?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"John Shepard! You're making that up!"

"No really! Ask anyone here. That's how we play."

"Fine, fine. But you'd better watch out now." She laughed and leaned forward, intent on the game. John chuckled at her, and started to lay the cards down.

"Ha!" She stuck her chin out as she captured the pile a few moments later. "You are _so_ slow, Major." She bantered.

"You just watch me." He winked at her.

An hour later John had won the game. "That was fun." Enya told him, pretending not to care about the score.

"Yeah, it's a nice change to play against someone other than Rodney. He usually wins, but doesn't take losing well. He can be in a bad mood for days."

Enya smiled. "Dr. McKay seems like an interesting character."

"Oh, he's a character all right."

"Well, we should probably head to bed. Another visit to Aryion tomorrow and all." Enya rose from the table.

John looked at his watch and gasped. Time flew so quickly when he was with Enya.

"I'll walk you to your room. You never know what lurks in the night halls."

"That's very chivalrous of you." Enya teased.

_Chivalry has nothing to do with it. _He thought to himself.

**A/N: Please review as always. It's good to know what you think. More coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10:Lost

**Chapter 10**

When the team gathered in the morning, John and Enya exchanged smiles that recognized the closer friendship since their meeting the previous night. They were no longer simply foreign co-workers.

This time they took the jumper so that the wraith would not spot them and if anything did go wrong, they had extra means of fighting.

"I looked at those papers Enya grabbed." Rodney told them. "It took awhile to translate, but the rock we need is a distance from the town area." John lowered the jumper down into the gate room and through the gate.

Thankfully there was no sign of wraith as they flew out over the planet.

"Head East." Rodney directed.

The scenery changed from the city to dense flat forest that stretched on as far as they could see.

"What land marker is mentioned?" Teyla asked.

"Well…none really, but…hey, what's that?" Rodney pointed to a small glen in the north. John flew the jumper a little closer, but the glen appeared to be empty of anything man-made.

"Should we keep looking?" John asked.

"Why are you asking me? Oh yeah…sure, why not. I don't see any other signs around here. Let's land."

The jumper was just small enough to fit in the opening. The ship became invisible to the team as soon as they exited.

"Well, no sign of strange energy transmission or alien rocks yet." Rodney muttered.

"So what are you saying? We're in the wrong place?"

"Look at this." Ronan pointed to a thin trail between two large trees.

"That could mean something." They followed Rodney single file down the trail. The forest seemed to become thicker with every step they took. Soon they all had various lights on to help them see the path.

They continued on for over an hour.

"Can you still see the trail?" Shepard called from the back.

"I can't see much of anything right now!" McKay called back, and stopped to look at his scribbled notes. Teyla saw him stop, but Ronan and John didn't, which caused Ronan to walk into Teyla.

"Ronan?" John shone the light right on his face when he heard him grunt from the bump. "I thought Enya was right in front of me." He shone the light around them, searching for her.

"Enya?" No answer.

"This is great. Just great. We're lost. Now she's missing…Elizabeth was tight. She shouldn't have come." Rodney spouted.

"Hey! She wouldn't be lost if you hadn't led us into who knows where!"

"Why does everyone always blame everything on me?" Rodney pouted loudly.

"Alright, let's backtrack. Maybe she's on the trail." John turned and headed back toward where the handheld was showing the jumper.

"This does not appear to be the same path we took before." Teyla pointed out after a few minutes of walking.

Beads of sweat began to form on John's forehead as panic rushed through him. Where was Enya? What happened? He called her name again, but no reply.

"Oh…not good, this is _not_ good." Rodney stopped short.

"What now?" John asked in an exasperated tone.

"We just picked up a strange transmission signal. I can't tell if its an energy source or life form or anything…"

"How close are we to it?"

"Very close. Its just this way." Rodney veered to the left. A few feet later they stumbled onto a large hold that continued to burrow into the ground like a tunnel. They all turned their flashlights to shine into it, only revealing a length that continued underground.

"The signal is definitely coming from here." Rodney told them. No one moved.

"Well? Who's going to go into the creepy tunnel first?" They all stared at John. "And I guess that would be me again. You guys realize that that your turn is coming, right?" John grunted as he lowered himself down into the hole, flashlight first.

"Holy cow!"

_Hisss._ A large spider emerged towards him, pincers opening and closing. It was brown and about 3' by 3'. Its eight legs were covered in sharp hair. John immediately scrambled out of the hole and back to his feet.

"He – hello?" A female voice trembled from inside.

"Enya?" John exclaimed.

"John! Can you get me out of here?" Her voice shook fear.

"How did you get in there?" McKay asked. He eyed the spider with disgust.

"I fell in, and I'm surrounded by spiders! If I make a move they hiss at me and come closer. I feel like I'm going to pass out!"

"Oh please. Don't do that." Rodney ordered.

"Did you try to shoot them?" John asked.

"Yes. They only get angrier. They won't die. The one I shot bit me."

"I'm going to try with my gun, it's more powerful than yours. Sit tight." John focused on the target and fired two shots with the mode set to kill. The spider whined and retreated back into the cave.

"What's it doing?" John asked.

"Coming back out!" The spider ran toward them, baring its teeth and glaring.

"All at once!" John yelled and they all fired at the beast. It hissed and whined, but slowed to a stop. It kicked its legs madly as it sat on the ground. John fired one more shot and it the spider collapsed; dead.

The team rushed back to the cave.

"Can you get out now?" John asked.

"No. There are two more spiders."

"Do you see any strange rock in there?" Rodney asked, receiving a glare from John.

"Yes, actually." Her breathing was beginning to sound labored. "The spiders appear – to be – feeding off of its energy."

"That explains a few things." John said through clenched teeth. "All right. Lets try to get the spiders out." John shuffled his feet in front of the entrance, but they didn't come.

"They may be attracted to light." Ronan suggested. They al pointed the their lights down into the entrance. One spider cautiously appeared. John quickly let out a string of shots. The spider did not die, but angrily turned back into the tunnel.

"Time for a new pl-"

"Ahh!" An agonized scream came from the cave.

"Enya?" Teyla called. No answer.

"I'm going in." John dropped to the ground and elbowed in, firing a chain of blasts. "I think I killed the one." He called. "I just need to remove it from the entrance." He clipped a claw on the end of a rope to one of the spiders legs and wiggled backwards.

After dropping the spider next to the first, he crawled back in.

"She's unconscious. The third spider is guarding the rock." John radioed.

"Well kill it!" Rodney shouted back.

"Its too dangerous in here. Let me get Enya out first." John shifted the girl so that he could loop his arms under her shoulders and worked his way backwards, dragging her along at a slow pace.

Teyla bent at Enya's side when they were out. "The bites on her leg look pretty bad. I don't think we can do anything for her."

"In the meantime, we have to get that rock." Rodney demanded.

"Fine! Then you go down and shoot the giant venomous spider." John told him.

"I can't! I'm claustrophobic!"

"_Of_ _course_ you are."

"Would shooting it not work again?" Ronan asked.

"If I shoot, there's too much of a chance that I'll hit the rock."

"Throw stones at it then." Rodney sputtered.

"There's a great idea. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Rodney."

"All right, calm down." Teyla told them. "I will go down and see what I can do." She lowered herself into the cave and gracefully slid in. soon they heard angry hissing and a surge of gunfire. A minute later she re-emerged, dragging the rock.

"Ha! A woman did it better than you did!" Rodney laughed.

"Don't even start, McScaredyCat." John ordered, wiping the smirk off of Rodney's face.

:"We need to get Enya back as soon as possible. The poison is spreading rapidly."

"Understood." John found the location of the jumper on his device. Ronan lifted Enya up, and Rodney cradled the rock. They made it back to the jumper within half an hour.

- - -

"Medical team to the gate room!" Elizabeth called over the radio when as the team loaded out of the jumper.

"Is she all right?"

"Bites from a giant spider." Shepard supplied.

"But we found the rock!" Rodney announced, triumphantly holding up the large stone.

"Good job. Bring it to the labs to be tested." Weir told him.

As the medical team placed Enya on the stretcher, John watched helplessly. An awful feeling of guilt settled in. Once again she had gotten hurt while he should have been protecting her.

**Thank you for the reviews! I have another chapter on the way. I would love to know what you think about how the story is going in the meantime! **


	11. Chapter 11: Just A Dream

**A/N: Apologies again for not writing in so long. Hope you like the new chapter.**

(The Long Awaited)

**Chapter 11**

"Is she ok?" John asked, trying to sound professional instead of worried sick. He knew from personal experience that alien bugs were not fun.

"She'll be fine." Carson replied. "She was in rough shape last night. We gave her some painkiller and an anecdote. You can go in." Carson smiled knowingly.

John cautiously entered the small room where Enya was hooked to monitoring devices. He had expected to see her asleep, but she was reading a book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Restless. How soon till I can get up?" she asked impatiently.

"As soon as Carson tells you and _no sooner._ We want you to be fully recovered to re-join the team."

"Has Rodney figured out the rock yet?" she asked, struggling to sit up in bed. Shepard could see that she did not have her full strength.

"They're running tests on it." He told her.

"Good. You'll let me know when they find the results?"

"Of course."

"Oh, by the way, I was told that you're the one to thank for getting me out of 'Shelob's Lair'."

"It was nothing." John shrugged, but smiled, feeling an odd sense of pride.

"So you don't want the Knight in Shining Armor badge I made you?" She teased.

"I'll pass. Wait…did you really make me a medal?"

Enya smirked. "Yeah, I had everything to make a medal brought into this med room." She said sarcastically.

"_John, we're ready to show you the results."_ McKay voiced over the radio.

"Well, I'll come back later." John told her as he backed towards the door.

"Ok, but don't come back without chocolate." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

-

Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay wee waiting for John in the lab.

"What's the story?"

"The rock has the right make-up to work for this weapon, once we figure out how to safely alter its shape we can form the weapon and cross our fingers."

"Alright. The sooner the better." Weir told him.

"Yes, the sooner the better." Rodney agreed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" John asked when Elizabeth had left.

"Don't you need to get back to your girlfriend?" Rodney asked. He rescanned the rock and began writing out how to alter it.

"McKay! You know better than that. She's way to young for me anyway. And it would be totally against rule and – "

"You're babbling." Rodney muttered. "And don't even try to pull it over my eyes. I knew you liked her ever since she came here."

"Humph." John crossed his arms. "You're just jealous."

"Oh really? If I were jealous then I wouldn't wait around for you to make a move, I'd walk right up to her and ask her out myself."

"Fine, go right ahead."

"Well maybe I will." Rodney stuck his chin out defiantly.

"What do I care?" John walked out. What did McKay know about social matters. He was just a scientist. Scientists didn't know anything.

Two hours later Rodney had the crystal in the perfect shape to fir with the other materials, the assembly took him another half an hour.

"So, how do we test it?" Weir asked.

"Are there any people on Atlantis starting to get on your nerves?" John joked, even though he sent a glare at Rodney simultaneously. Elizabeth gave him a look of her own to ensure he didn't crack any more jokes.

"I suppose we'll just bring it on the next mission, and if we run into any wraith we'll give this a try." McKay suggested.

"I wish we could try it on some test first, but I guess this is the only way." Weir agreed.

-

When John went to tell Enya Rodney's success, she was sleeping. He left the brownie on the night table and went to find something to do.

-

Enya smiled and put her face into the sun. It felt so comforting to have his arms around her. And safe. Everything was going to be alright when she was with him. The sun was suddenly overshadowed – Enya woke up.

Cold sweat formed on her face. Who was that guy in her dream? Was it Shepard? She didn't know him well enough to feel like that about him. Could she be falling in love with him? Was she? Would he like her back? No. It was an impossible notion. Just a dream. She sighed and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Comments welcome as always! Also, if you're interested check out the other story I just added _The Intergalactic Cruise_** **in the Atlantis section. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Backfire

**A/N: Let me apologize once again for taking so long to upload the chapter, but I'm sure you all know how busy life can be, so without further ado, I present: **

**Chapter 12: Backfire**

Enya was up and about two days later. She had missed one off-world mission, during which the team had made an alliance with a new group of people, and brought food back to the Atlantis base.

"Where are we going today?" Enya asked. Weir had decided to make her an official member of the team, so this time, there was no question as to whether or not she would be allowed to go on the next mission.

"We have some information leading us to believe that this planet has a ZPM." Teyla told her, showing Enya the coordinates.

"Which would be really, really good." Shepard added. They waited for Ronan to join them, and then headed through the gate.

The other side was a mountainous area with the Stargate in a valley. Houses were scattered among the sides of the mountain. No one could be seen from the gate, so they had to bushwhack their way up to one of the houses.

When they finally reached the first clearing they found a woman working over a large garden with a hoe. She was dressed in a simple short sleeved frock, patched at one place. Her blonde hair was in wisps about her face and down her back in a long braid. Her face was flushed from work.

"Hello." John called, to announce their presence. The woman straightened to look up, and leaned on her hoe, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Standing up-right, the team could see that she was carrying a child.

"We were wondering if you could give us some information on your planet." Shepard continued. She eyed them with discrimination.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Explorers. My name is John Shepard, this is Ronan, Teyla, Enya and Rodney."

"What do you wish to find here?" she asked.

"We need allies, and people to trade with." John answered readily.

Her face softened a little and she turned toward the house. "Come inside, I'll tell you what I can." She sighed. "My name is Katell."

Inside the cabin, the rooms were sparsely furnished. Katell directed them to sit at a heavy wooden table, and gave them all water from the hand-pump in her kitchen.

"We don't have much to trade – the food that makes it to harvest is needed to help us through the winter. However, we could use allies – against the wraith." She sat up suddenly, realizing that she had never asked who these strangers were for or against. "Are you – how do you know the wraith?" She asked, tongue tied and defensive again.

"We are enemies of the wraith." Teyla offered in a calming smile, sensing the woman's fears. Katell relaxed in her chair again.

"We'll do what we can to protect you." John added.

"We were also wondering if you might have a power source." McKay blurted out. They all sent him a glaring look. That wasn't exactly the right timing.

"A power source? The only power source we have is from the sun, and it's not very much." Katell answered.

"Can you tell us what most people do for working occupations around here?" Enya asked.

"We do what we can to survive, work the land, hunt – there isn't much time for other things. There are a few men who use their spare time to find ways that we could fight back, my husband included, but he is looked down upon for it." Katell told them.

"Could we talk to your husband?" John asked.

"He is away hunting. He should be back in a few hours."

"Could I take a look at the work he's done while we wait?" McKay asked. Katell began to shake her head and say no.

"I promise – I won't break anything." McKay added quickly. "I could probably help him improve it."

"He is a scientist, he works with these things all the time." Enya told Katell.

"I suppose there would be no harm in that." Katell agreed. "His work room is this way." She rose from the table and led him to a room off of the main area. It was filled with several small tools and a few solar panels. McKay settled himself in to start tinkering.


	13. Chapter 13: Harmony

**A/N: Just a little something to hold me to – it is my goal to finish this story this week. It could take anywhere from one more chapter to seven to finish it, so stay updated. I promise one chapter a day till it's done!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Harmony**

"Find anything?" Enya asked about an hour after they had left Rodney to his devices.

Rodney didn't look up. "Well, this man does seem pretty advanced for their culture, but he doesn't have this thing done yet. When it is done, I'm guessing he'll have more power than they could ever imagine using.

"And do you think you can help him finish?" Enya prodded.

"Oh, we can do more than that. This machine seems to have similar technology to the equipment your ancestors built. Together, they could be huge – I mean, we're talking more energy that a ZPM. It would be great."

"Hello?" A large frame filled the doorway behind Enya. Katell's husband was someone that Rodney later described as Paul Bunyan's cousin. He quickly stood to introduce himself.

"Your work is amazing." He acknowledged.

"And trust us, coming from Rodney, that's quite a compliment." Teyla said with a smile. The whole team entered the room and Katell stood next to her husband, Sean, in the doorway.

Within a few minutes both men agreed that the device from Enya's planet could hold much more use than a weapon.

"Great! We'll bring it back here and see how they work." Rodney told them, and got his stuff ready to go.

"Sean?" a male voice asked gruffly from behind the crowd. They all turned to see a group of large men, dressed in work clothes as though they'd been out in the field all day. "What is this?" The same man asked, angrily eyeing the machinery on the floor.

Sean's face blanched and Katell's grip tightened on his arm.

"Hello. We just brought this stuff, thinking your planet might find it to be of use, but Sean was telling us that they're just fine without it." Shepard quickly jutted in. The man did not seem to take it well, and still eyed the couple suspiciously.

"We've had a lookout on you for awhile, Sean. I hope this isn't anything you have to do with." He gruffly moved in and kicked around some of the pieces.

"Trust me, from what I gather from your planet, and no offense, I don't think he would've been able to come up with anything remotely close to the technology we have." Rodney added.

"I suggest you pack up and move out. We don't want your business here." The stranger ordered, and they quickly complied.

- -

"Well, that's going to make it a bit more difficult." Rodney muttered back on base.

"We'll just have to sneak back and hope they don't catch us." Ronan said.

"But will they even be allowed to use any kind of shield or weapon we could make for them?" John questioned.

"Good point." Rodney continued shaking his head as he grabbed some paper and started making a mess with scribblings and drawings to copy out a sort of rough scope of what Sean had made.

"Sometimes you just can't push things on people." Teyla commented. She took over her vest and hung it on the peg.

"Oh yes you can. They might not be allowed to do anything with it – but we need it." McKay said firmly, and hurried off to his office before they could be gathered for a debriefing of any sort.


	14. Chapter 14: Valentine's Day

**Chapter Fourteen: Valentines Day**

"Decorating?" Elizabeth asked as she watched one of the female scientists hanging red and pink hearts from the ceiling in the staff lounge.

"We still have to celebrate Valentines Day ma'am, even if we're in another galaxy." The redhead replied. "And a few of us have been putting together a surprise." She added slyly.

Weir raised her brow. "Well, as long as you're staying within the rules, I suppose we can have a little fun. I'll look forward to it."

"Don't worry, it will be fun." The girl responded.

"What's going on?" McKay asked as he was dragged into the staff lounge. He tried to bolt again as soon as he saw the sappy decorations. "Come on, I have work to do!"

"No, we've got a mandatory game for you all to play." The same redhead insisted. Most of the personnel were squeezed into the room, waiting to find out what the fuss was all about.

Four chairs were set up on either side of the front of the room, so that everyone could face them. One chair sat in the middle, and Rodney was forced into that one. The girl turned around to face the eager audience.

"Hello and Welcome to our Valentines Day Episode of The Dating Game! I'm your host, Laura Smith, and these are our lovely contestants." She paused for a cheer, and grinned at the scared faces of Weir, Enya, Teyla, Kate, John, Beckett, Ronan and a very scared McKay.

"First up, let's hear it for our resident genius, Dr. Rodney McKay. We've selected four women for you to choice to go on your date with." Laura took out her note cards.

"First choice is the beautiful Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She's tall, smart, and knows how to take charge. Next up is Teyla Emmagon." Laura switched to the next card. "Athosian goddess, this woman is in control and knows how to hold ground in a fight." Another card few card switches announced Enya and Dr. Kate.

"Which lovely lady would you like to choose?" Laura asked, turned back to Rodney.

"This is ridicules. You can't make me take one of them out. I have _important_ matters to attend to."

"Unfortunately, our guards will not let you leave until you choose. We're all waiting."

Rodney crossed his arms. "Fine, wait then."

"It's really easy. A, B,C, or D? Which will it be?" Laura continued in her talk-host manner.

"Well, if this is what I have to do to get out of the room, I'll choose D." Rodney sputtered, turning and even brighter shade of pink and making a dash for the door.

"Ok! Next up, the strong and handsome Ronan! If you'll just take the hot seat. There are three ladies left to go on your date with."

"Teyla." Ronan said without hesitation. He smiled at her and moved back out of the spotlight.

"And the guy we've all been waiting for – Colonel Shepard!" Laura called. Shepard wore a goofy grin, as if it were his lucky day.

"And you're girl?"

"I'm gonna have to go with Enya." John announced without looking at either woman. "Slight problem with the chain of command if I chose Weir." He joked.

"Lovely! And that leaves Beckett and Elizabeth! Great job! Let's hear another round of applause for our contestants. One section of the cafeteria will be held for our four couples tonight, and then we'll meet back in the lounge after dinner to hear how the dates went. Don't forget to tune back in! And that's all for this episode of _The Dating Game_!"


	15. Chapter 15: Valentine's Day II

**Chapter 15: Valentine's Day Part II**

_Quick recap on who the couples are:_

_McKay and Kate_

_Enya and John_

_Teyla and Ronan_

_Beckett and Weir_

The cafeteria was more crowded than usual at dinner time. One corner had been closed off for the couples by curtains and candles were on all of the tables and the lights had been dimmed.

They had all shown up at the given time – except for Rodney, who was once again dragged there. Kate seemed to think the whole thing very comical, which made McKay appeared to make Rodney even more upset, though he wouldn't admit it.

All of the girls had dressed up a little bit, even though the whole thing was a prank.

"It's kind of hard to have any conversation at all, it's so loud in here." Weir commented.

"I know what you mean." Beckett answered as he cut his steak. Weir and Beckett seemed to be the two most comfortable out of the group. Perhaps their conversation was less strained simply because they didn't feel attracted to each other very strongly, or because they knew that any relationship was unthinkable.

Teyla and Ronan knew nothing about the Dating Game TV show, or what typical dates on earth were like. They had both complimented each other when they sat down, and then settled for making fun of the whole idea.

"So, how's your latest project coming along?" Kate asked. Rodney grunted and kept his face down as he shoveled food into his face.

"I don't think you would quite understand if I tried to explain it to you, doctor." He brushed the question off all-importantly.

"Oh, I've heard that your work is very complicated Dr. McKay." Kate said sweetly. She knew how to play head games – it was her job! Sure enough, Rodney's head came up.

"Well – I suppose you could say that." He stuttered, trying to look like he wasn't bragging while he was in every way.

At the next table over, John and Enya were engaged in a more easy-going conversation. He had made her blush with his compliments a few times all ready, and they had gone back and forth with their little inside jokes.

"You know, I'll have to thank Laura for putting this together. I should have had her down as one of the good guys from the start." Shepard laughed.

"Why is that?" Enya asked.

"Just think about it – the perfect way around rules. I get to go on a date with you and everybody knows it, and we don't get in trouble." John grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"I guess that is a cool way to think about it – but are you saying that if it didn't get you in trouble we would've been having dinner like this all ready?" She asked, getting right to what she thought she was saying.

"Nope, actually, I'm saying that I want to keep having dinner like this, even though it might get me in trouble." John told her, face changing to a serious expression.

Enya laughed, but John's face still stayed serious. "Oh, you're not kidding." She said aloud, and pushed a carrot around on her plate with the fork.

"John, I like you, but I…I don't want to get kicked off this team for liking you like that."

"No one has to know. And it's like you said earlier, it's nearly impossible to be on a team and together like this all the time and _not _start to feel attracted to one of the other people." John put in.

"Yes. It's true. But maybe that means that if we weren't on a team together, and around each other all the time, we wouldn't like each other. So maybe our basis for liking each other is false, and we shouldn't start dating." Enya replied slowly.

"If we're around each other all the time, and like each other even more for it – isn't that good grounds to start dating on? The whole point of dating is to see how compatible two people are. We already know we have some compatibility now." He pushed.

"It's just, so such an odd situation." Enya said again.

"Will you at least give it a try? If it doesn't work out, than that's that." His eyes pleaded.

"All right." Those stupid eyes, why did she have to give in to them? "But what if we get caught!" she quickly added.

"We'll just say that we didn't know that the Dating Game was over. Easy mistake, wouldn't you think?" He winked and she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16: Flop

**A/N: This is my chapter for tomorrow because I won't have access to the computer most of the day, but there will be a new chapter on Friday – no fear!**

**And for those of you who thought that it was getting a little too mushy – it's ok, the two chapters dedicated to romance are behind you, but there's still a little bit more to be mixed in. Though this is a romance.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The couples walked away from the cafeteria mostly unharmed, except for Rodney, who's ego had been made slightly bigger by all the compliments Kate had showered on him, just to see how far he would go without giving any compliments back (she was amazed to only receive one compliment, and that was before she started boosting his ego).

They had not walked away unchanged however, since one couple was now secretly boy-friend girl-friend, and did not even reach out to take each others hands as they walked next to each other to the lounge, even though they were both itching to.

A large crowd was gathered once again waiting to see the contestants, as their view of the dates had been hidden by the curtains (Laura's business idea). The eight took their seats and waited to be interrogated by the very excited redhead.

"So – let's start once again with Rodney. Take the hot seat and tell us how your date went." He complied, knowing that no amount of complaining would help.

"It was better than I thought it might be." He told them. Kate smiled and Laura gestured for him to continue. "Well? What I am going to say? We ate dinner. She's very interesting to listen to. That's about it." At that point Kate cleared her throat fairly loudly and raised her eyebrows.

"Ok. And would you go out with her again?" Laura asked.

"Umm…how far are you going to take this game, the longer it goes on the more likely Elizabeth is going to put a stop to this." He looked hopefully to Elizabeth for help, but she just smiled at him.

"Ok, speaking of Elizabeth, why don't you replace Dr. McKay in the hot-seat."

Elizabeth moved. "So tell us about your date and whether or not you'd go out again with Dr. Beckett."

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "Unfortunately, as nice as Dr. Beckett is, Rodney is right, I have to set a good example, and it would be breaking a few rules to start a relationship with him."

Enya and John both looked at each other at this point, and Enya tried to will herself from turning bright red.

"And Dr. Beckett?" Laura asked.

"I feel the same way. Though it was a lovely evening." The doctor replied in his irresistible accent.

"Ok, Ronan and Teyla."

Ronan grunted, and Teyla smiled. "I…believe it was a good…experience to get to know how people from earth pursue relationships." Teyla averted.

"And last – John, why don't you tell us about your date." John racked his mind.

"Well…it was a lovely evening." He said matter of factly, following suit.

"That's it, lovely evening…" Laura pushed, knowing that John was a bit of a girl-magnet.

"Is there something wrong with lovely? It's a positive term." John argued, leaving it at that. "Enya is a very nice woman. Good conversationalists, beautiful, charming…"

"So does this mean that there will be a second date?" Laura asked hopefully.

"Are you supposed to ask that in front of Dr. Weir?" John joked with a laugh, hoping that kind of saying the truth sarcastically would lead people to believe what he wanted them to.

"Ah, I see. And we'll wrap it up with a brief statement from Enya." Laura continued.

"I guess 'no comment' isn't going to work here?" Enya laughed. "Yeah, I'd say right back at'cha to John, except scratch the beautiful. I'm not into pretty boys." That got a laugh from the audience, and a smirk from John.

Just then one of the scientists rushed into the lab, stopped and stared at the crowd in confusion, and then remembered her business and hurried up to McKay.

"They've finished the project, Dr. McKay."

McKay jumped up, glad to leave the 'game show' and followed her. The rest of the contestants quickly followed as well, hoping that they would be able to find out if this copy of the machine would work.

McKay pushed the rest of the technicians aside and took the stone and other bits from Enya's planet and moved them to the new machine. The team watched from the window outside.

When he plugged them in, the stone lit and seemed to hum with energy. A large smile from Rodney let them know that this was a good sign.

"Now all that's left to do is plug it in place of the ZPM and see this baby will give us power!" He hurried off toward the energy room.

A flickering of the lights – and then everything coming on brighter than before, brought cheers from all over the base. As Rodney turned to hurry back to the lab and be congratulated, he was left in utter darkness as the machine failed and everything turned off, and the emergency backup power clicked on.

"Back to plan B. I knew that Zalenka messed with this. I turn my back for one minute…" Rodney muttered as he went to plug the nearly depleted ZPM back in.


	17. Chapter 17: Red Handed

Chapter Seventeen:

Night goggles made it easier to see some things, but several members of the team tripped over various objects in their path. They were sneaking back to see Sean. McKay's copy of the instrument had not been an exact replica, and they were going back to get the original. They knew that Sean would agree, but were not sure that they could procure it with such enemies lurking, watchful of such going ons.

They found the house and knocked quietly at the door. No answer came.

"What if they're not here?" Enya asked in a whisper.

Ronan raised his fist and rapped again. A patter came from inside, a clunk, and then the door opening and bits of the flickering light of an oil lamp. The door opened wider and revealed Sean, standing firmly with his chin held up and appearing ready to face whoever stood at his door.

Sean's face relaxed when he recognized the team.

"Come in, come in…" He stood back to make room for the group to enter.

"We're sorry to come late at night." Shepard apologized.

"We didn't want to get caught and thought this might be a good time." Teyla added.

"It is fine. How can I be of help?" Sean asked.

"We were wondering if you finished that machine of yours and if we could borrow it. I just need to make a replica and bring it back." McKay stated.

"It is done, but we have it hidden at our secret hide-away." Sean told them.

"Can we get it?" John asked hurriedly. Sean studied them, considering whether it was a good idea or not.

"I guess." He took his coat from the peg and blew the lamp out. Ronan handed him an extra pair of goggles and let him lead the way.

- - -

About half a mile from the cabin was a barn half –hidden by brush..

"Wait here." Sean instructed and disappeared into some of the under bush. A few minutes later he came back holding a box that contained the precious machine. T hey turned to head back toward the house.

"Well, what have we here?" A voice snarled. Six men emerged from the forest.

"We told you to watch yourself, Sean. You don't want to be associated with things that could bring harm to your family. What's that?" The man asked, pointing to the box. "And don't tell me that it's something these 'travelers' have brought. We know better than to believe that."

"It's not your concern." Sean countered firmly.

"I believe it is. If you're creating things that could put out planet at risk." He grabbed the box and peered inside. "As I suspected. I'm really sorry Sean." He signaled for the others to move and they found themselves surrounded, and their arms pinned behind their backs.

"What are you going to do with us?" John asked boldly as they were pushed forward.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything!" McKay added. Ronan kicked him.

"We shall see. That will be for the council to decide." The leader answered.

- - -

The building they were lead to was dark and cold. They were told to sit on the log benches and watched the lamps being lit.

"We will wait until morning for the council to come. I'm sure they will not be please to find that you have been going against their wishes again."

Sean hung his head and sighed.

"Why don't you want your planet to have better technology? To be safer?" McKay questioned.

"Safer? This _technology_ that you speak of, has lead the deaths of all of our neighboring planets. The wraith do not like it. This is obvious."

"It's only coincidence. Your technology could _save_ you."

"Silence!" The man ordered.


	18. Chapter 18: The Barter

**Chapter 18:**

The team had been left to sit tied up while men guarded the doors. Some had nodded off, Enya was sleeping with her head on John's shoulder, and he was trying to keep exceptionally still so that she wouldn't move.

Dawn's waves of light splashed into the windows of the building they were being held in. They slowly came out of their shallow slumber, aching and stiff. A few had headaches from being in the cold dampness too.

The same well-built man came plowing into the building, holding a cup of steaming liquid that looked very tempting. He was wearing boots and typical farming clothes – well made and able to take the rough job.

"So, you want to help our little rebel group, do you?" He barked. That helped them come out of their groggy state.

"We never meant any harm, Sir." Teyla told him, head down.

"Never meant any harm? You're helping them build these devices that we've forbidden them against." He spat on the dirt floor. Enya wrinkled her nose at the spot.

"Actually, we weren't even going to help him with it. We just want to use their ideas on our planet. They could be very useful to us." Shepard tried to smooth it over.

"They shouldn't have had ideas to give to you in the first place! They should have been out working to bring in the harvest for their families. This is a community that works together, that's the way it goes. Every man needs to give his share."

No one said anything in response. The man paced the floor, took a swig from his cup, and turned to look at them again.

"You say you want to use whatever he came up with? Whatever's in this box?" He questioned.

"Yes. That's all." Rodney told him.

The leader pondered this. "Fine. We'll let you go, and you can have this…but we want something in trade." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"What would you like?" Shepard asked. He thought it would be pretty safe to barter, since they were so against any technology that the Atlantis team would be wary of giving them.

"Do you have seedlings? A different food that we have not heard of?" The leader asked.

"I'm sure we would be able to bring you something very palatable." Shepard replied, trying not to smile at the easiness of the request.

"You bring our request first, we give you the machine. But you must keep it, and never return here. No correspondence with Sean." The man ordered.

"Agreed." John accepted, holding out his hands to be untied.

- -

A few hours later the team had the device, and Sean's people had wheat seeds. Enya had given them instructions on how to make bread with it, and they seemed fairly impressed.

"All right, good work team. Why don't you all take a few hours to catch up on some sleep, and then report back here." Weir offered.

"Are you _kidding_" McKay gawked. "I've been waiting to complete this for so long! I've got to get it finished." He took the box and walked off to the lab.

"I just don't get that guy sometimes…" Shepard said, shaking his head.

"_Sometimes?_" Enya retorted in amusement.

"Ok, most of the time. But I know I want rest." He shrugged and walked off to his room.

- -

Enya had just gotten to sleep on the un-cozy cot when a knock came to the door. She answered to find Teyla.

"Dr. Weir would like all of us in the control room. Rodney has completed the machine and she would like us to be there when he tries it."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Enya told her, trying not to yawn. She hurried back into her room to put her uniform back on, and rushed up to the said place.

"Can I plug it in _now?" _Rodney gave Enya an annoyed look and walked off to the ZPM. They had the energy readings up on the screen.

"Ok, I'm unplugging the ZedPM now." Rodney's voice told them over the loud system.

"Go ahead." Weir told him.

They watched the energy readings drop to the emergency level system and the lights went off. The screen they were watching stayed on since it was part of the primary system that stayed running.

"Got it!" Rodney told them. They watched the screen, waiting for the energy to kick back on.

"Is anything going on there?" Weir asked.

"No." Rodney grunted. "I don't understand. I'm coming back to check on something."

As they waited for him the energy came back and cheers were heard throughout the base.

Rodney arrived with a large smile. That should give us quite a bit more time. It will last much longer than a ZedPM. We can start working on other things that need our attention more." He rambled.

"Good work, Rodney." Weir nodded to him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He puffed his chest out. "I'm going to bed now." He decided, and left.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! It seems that one more chapter should finish this fic, and then I'll devote myself to the Four Weddings and a Funeral stories. I'd still love to know what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 19: Changes

**Chapter 19**

"Don't you feel bad about taking Sean's hard work and using it for our gain? Especially since he can't use it at all now?" Enya asked. She and John were standing out on the balcony. It was pretty late, but their new routine to meet out there every night for some time away from everyone else, and hopefully any prying eyes.

John leaned back against the metal gate. "Yeah, it's a shame that he put the work into it and can't reap the benefits, but look at it this way; he probably wouldn't have been able to use it on his planet, and would've gotten in trouble for it. At least some good _did_ come out of it, even if it wasn't for them." He reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You should wear your hair down like that more often." John commented, admiring her brunette waves.

She put her head down and blushed. "Aww come on, if you're going to react like that I'm going to have to compliment you more often." He teased, and moved closer to her.

Enya smiled at him, and her breath caught as he leaned down to kiss her. They were quiet for awhile after that, both with emotions soaring, but happily content. After a few more minutes he walked her back to the hall and they split up to go to their separate quarters.

- -

"Does everything seem to be going well with the new power source?" Weir asked as she passed Rodney on the stairs.

"Yup."

"Great. Tell the rest of the team that I want to see them in my office." She told him.

"Okay." He said around a bite of granola bar.

He rounded up John, Teyla, Ronan and Enya.

"What's up?" John asked when they were all assembled in her office, standing around the desk.

"I think it's time for a trip back home. You guys deserve a break." She told them with a smile.

No one cheered or groaned.

"I know, it's not quite what you'd ask for, but I think it will be ok. We are all attached to Atlantis and feel that our need is here. But I guarantee that you'll be back next week. I've spoken to the Major at the SGC and he promised not to interfere with this short vacation."

The tension lessened.

"So go gather your things at meet back at the gate within the hour." She ordered.

- -

A little more excitement was evident when they stood with their small bags.

"Where are your things?" John asked Elizabeth.

"I won't be going this time. But don't worry; I'll still get some rest. I've got to stay here to make sure that things stay on track."

"She means so that _she_ can't get booted off the mission." McKay grumbled.

"See you in a week. And remember to get some rest!" Weir ordered, and gave the signal to dial the gate.

"Yes ma'am!" they agreed. McKay, John and Enya were the only ones going back to earth. Ronan and Teyla were spending the week with the Athosians on the mainland.

It felt very weird to step out into the gate room at the base, and to know that they were on earth, and back with the familiar. The strange thing was that it didn't seem so familiar any more.

"No questions asked, I promise." General Landry said, hold his hands up in defense. "I have cars waiting outside to take you wherever you need to go. Enjoy your break; I'm sure you deserve it."

They followed the halls out to the car and climbed into the black vehicles.

Before Enya got out at her friend's house, John gave her his number and address. "I'll call." She promised. He nodded.

"Enya! Wow, where have you been? I never expected to here from you again! How's the new job?" Heather spouted off as she opened the door and pulled Enya inside.

"Hey. Sorry, I've been really busy with my new job." Enya offered.

"Yeah, I never would've taken you as the type to join the military. But some people can be surprising I suppose."

"Yeah. Hey listen, I'm on break for a week, but I've been living on base, and don't have any place to crash."

"Oh yeah, totally! I've got a spare bed room that I just decorated. I've been dying to have someone come and use it." Heather enthused.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

- -

That night after staying up late talking to Heather, well, listening actually, Enya sat on the double bed holding her cell phone. She was leaning against the headboard with her pillow in her lap, and feeling very depressed and lonely. She didn't like being on earth, it felt like a major part of her had been taken away.

It was also strange not to be with the team anymore…She picked up the piece of paper that had John's number scribbled across it, and considered calling, but knew it was too late at night. Finally she drifted off into a deep sleep.

- -

John was happy to be back with his things. He watched football, ate hotdogs, drank some beer…and then sat there listening to every hollow sound the empty house made. He fell asleep on his couch with the TV on low just to hear some sound filling the silence.

**A/N: There will be at least one more chapter. Reviews welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20: Happy

**A/N: This is the final chapter! tears It gave me a lot of trouble, but I finally have it up. A bitter-sweet ending for me, but I'm happy to have a chance to work on some of my other fan fiction. **

**Chapter 20**

Enya woke to the smell of breakfast and wondered why her room was so bright and sunny for a moment. Heather knocked at the door and opened it without waiting for a response. "Morning! I guess being away from work made you want to sleep in, but I just made breakfast and figured you wouldn't want to miss it." She said. Enya wondered how anyone could be that perky in the morning, but smiled when she saw that it was already 9:30. She was used to getting up around 6:30 in Atlantis.

"Thanks. I'll get dressed and be right out." She responded. Heather nodded happily and retreated.

Without a galaxy to save, John found himself pretty bored. He browsed through his DVD collection and started to play _Saving Private Ryan_, while eating a frozen pizza that had been in his freezer since he left for Atlantis. Not being thoroughly entertained by that, he checked his e-mail, browsed some news websites to see what he had missed on earth, and was considering ordering Chinese food when the phone rang.

"Hey John, it's Enya." He was glad to hear a familiar voice on the line.

"Hey. Kind of weird to be talking on the phone instead of the radio, huh." He asked.

"Yeah. So – how's life back on earth?" She asked, knowing that Heather wouldn't be able to hear, because she was cooking with the kitchen fan on.

"Good…yeah."

"No, really." She heard through his tone.

"It'd be more interesting if we went out and did something today." He teased hopefully.

"Wow, a real date! Sure. Got anything in mind?" She asked.

"Let's see, Colorado in the winter…do you ski?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied. He could almost hear her smiling. "Great. I'll pick you up in an hour." He told her.

"Wait – do you think we should invite Rodney?"

"That would be a no. Not on our date. How about we invite him to see a movie with us tonight?"

She agreed and they finished the conversation.

-

John was only a few minutes late, something about not being able to find his ski boots.

"I'm more of a snowboarder, really, but you seem like a skier. You look cute, by the way."

She laughed. "Thanks. All my stuff is in storage, so Heather leant me the coat and hat. And I don't mind snow boarding if you want."

"Really? You'd be up for that?"

"Well, you'd have to teach me, of course. But sure."

- -

" I think I have bruises all over my body now." Enya groaned as they walked into the theater.

"Aw, come on. You did well after the first few falls."

"If by 'few' you mean a hundred, then ok." She agreed, taking her boots off. "So, where are we meeting McKay?"

"By the concession stand, and if we're going to make it on time, we'd better hurry."

On the way through the small they small talked about hobbies and school and other things that being on earth reminded them of.

"Hey Rodney." John called to a guy in line. Two men turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Daniel?" Enya asked.

"Oh yeah, I invited Daniel too. He happened to be at the base when I stopped by earlier today and it turned out he hasn't seen this movie either." John explained.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey, how's it going?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty good. How are things with SG-1?" She asked, falling in line next to him. She felt John's hand on her shoulder as he studied the board with the movies and times.

"Busy as usual." He replied.

Inside the quiet theater Enya sat between Daniel and John. McKay was hogging all the pop-corn and they were about to make him go buy his own bowl when the movie started. John casually slipped his arm around her, and Daniel gave her an odd look about half way though the movie, and then went back to watching the screen.

When the credits started playing John had to nudge McKay awake.

"WhatdidImiss!?" he jumped up in his chair. "Did Tom Cruise save everyone?"

"Yup. Now let's go." John indicated that he should get up so they could all move out of the isle.

"Hey Enya…" Daniel asked quietly as they were exiting. She turned around to see that he had stopped walking.

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you and John…?" he asked.

"Daniel! That would be…"

"Against the rules? Yeah I know. So, are you and John going out?" he asked again. She made out his smile in the dimly lit theater.

"I suppose you could call us rulebreakers." She gave him a mischievous look and hurried to catch up with John and McKay.

"Hey, let's eat here. I'm starving." McKay suggested – stopping outside of one of the restaurants in the mall.

"All right, sure." Enya agreed. She was having a good time with her co-workers and thought it would make a nice end to their evening.

A waitress ushered them to a booth and they slid in. All of the guys ordered steaks and teased Enya for ordering a salad.

"So, tell us what's going on with the Ori." John started.

"Ah well…" Daniel sighed. "They're pretty much still a pain in the but, however, we're working on making them go away. How about the wraith? Are things still peachy between you guys?"

"Peachy keen." John replied.

As they sat eating and talking, Enya realized how content she was. She loved her job, she was with people who loved the job too. Daniel was a really nice guy, McKay could be rather annoying at times, but had saved their lives on numerous occasions, and she and John were starting out in a relationship that seemed promising.

**Epilogue: **

A week later the three Atlantis team members were well rested, but very ready to go home. John and Enya felt that they had been able to figure out their relationship a bit better without having to hide it as much, and McKay had gained a few pounds on what he called "Earth food."

**A/N: Please leave comments and let me know what you thought! I'm still not sure I'm happy with the ending, I'm waiting to know your opinions. And remember to check out _Four Weddings and a Funeral: Atlantis_ to see what happens with Enya and John, and if you're into Stargate SG-1 you might want to check out the sister story, _Four Weddings and a Funeral_ in the SG-1 section. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
